1. Field of the invention.
This invention relates to fishing floats and more particularly to apparatus for propelling the float and fisherman in a desired direction.
Pneumatic tubes supporting a fabric forming a seat commonly referred to as a "fishing float" are well known. These floats, when used by a fisherman, are usually propelled by manual effort of the fisherman's legs having fins attached to his feet. Constantly moving about in a body of water results in tiring the fisherman.
It is, therefore, desirable that an economical powered form of propulsion be provided to increase the enjoyment of float fishing.
2. Description of the prior art.
The most pertinent prior patent is believed to be United States Pat. No. 3,324,488 which discloses a steerable trolling motor attached to a peripheral portion of a custom made fishing float by a motor mounting transom.
This invention is distinctive over this patent by utilizing any pneumatic fishing float which does not require modification of the fishing float or a custom made float.